As is known, people who find it particularly difficult to bend down or move their legs, generally need the assistance of other people to put their socks or stockings on. Said need is particularly apparent in case of compression hosiery, in which a relatively strong force must be applied to stretch the elastic fabric outwards in order to insert the toes, make the sock or stocking slide over the leg and, above all, to pull the elastic fabric over the heel of the foot.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate these difficulties, the known surgical products consist of a support over which the sock or stocking is placed and rolled-up before inserting the foot into said sock or stocking. Said support is maneuvered manually by means of a handle, which consists of an arm coupled via an articulated joint to a lower portion of the support. The support has a concave upper surface and is made to pass under the foot and past the heel by pulling the handle upwards, while the foot gradually enters the sock or stocking, passing over the support.
The solutions of the type described above fall short of being satisfactory, as it is difficult to pull and manoeuvre the handle to move the support past the heel towards the calf.